To Fly With Wings
by 1mixme2
Summary: REWRITE IS UP
1. Chapter 1 - To Escape

**YAHO MINNA! My name is 1mixme2 and this is my first fanfic. This is a Lisanna-is-back-Lucy-gets-kicked-out story. I know this is cliché so please no harsh comments about that. If you don't like this plot, I advise you not to read this story. I will be including an OC later on (around Chapter 4 or 5) but that does NOT mean Lucy will end up with him. It is all up to you readers to decide who Lucy ends with. This story takes place after the GMG but I will change Hiro Mashima's plot a bit. Pretend Fairytail has come back from Tenrou Island 2 years ago and had the GMG 2 years ago. They also went to Edolas at the beginning of last year. Now, ONTO THE STORY! CHARGE!**

* * *

Summary

'Sayonara Fairytail. Forever'

With Lisanna back from Edolas, Lucy Heartfilia was kicked out of Fairytail whilst being beat up and insulted. Nearly dead after escaping, she was saved by an unknown guild. Now she's training. Training to get revenge. Revenge on Fairytail.

* * *

Prologue

~No one's P.O.V~

She whispered softly.

_Sayonara Fairytail. Forever. _

And then she ran. Fast and quick. Like there was no pain at all. But tears were streaming down her face and blood was pouring out of severe cuts on her body. Her heart was pounding and she had the look of terror on her face. Her right hand no longer held the stamp of her guild. She didn't look back to the large building. She didn't want to. Her family has turned into an enemy. She was running away. Again. Maybe she was destined to run away. Destined to always run away. Destined to never have someone beside her. Destined to never have _nakama._ And her name? She goes by being called Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Chapter 1 - To Escape

~Lucy's P.O.V~ (1st July)

_Sayonara Fairytail. Forever._

I ran faster and faster. I couldn't believe what my guild, my family, my _nakama _did to me_._ This must be a nightmare. _Yes, soon I shall wake up. _But no, I could feel the pain crystal clear from my body- especially from my right hand. I burst into another round of tears at the thought. _Don't think abut that. concentrate on where you are going. _I headed straight for Spirit Forest which was known as the forest where many had died happily.

TIMESKIP- SPIRITS FOREST

I could feel my body betraying my command. _No No. No. Please. No. Not yet. The forest. Right there. In front of me. Don't give up. A few more minutes. Please body. MAKE IT!_

* * *

**SMALL CLIFFHANGER! Hehe... Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's short but the next chapter is MUUCCHHH longer. Believe me. I know. Cause I've already wrote it... I'll probably update it tomorrow but if not by then, then it should be up by Sunday. Guess it's time for me to leave! Oyasumi Minna!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Birthday Memories

**YAHO MINNA! OH. MY. MAVISSSS!****I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 4 REVIEWS! ARIGATO GOZIAMASU! EEEEEKKKKKK! This chapter will be longer than the last one. Also, I promised to update yesterday but I didn't. GOMENASAI! I will try to update daily but wow; it's hard so maybe every 2 or 3 days? I will certainly post a chapter a week though. On special events, I will try to update 2 chapters and by special events I mean my birthday, Christmas, Easter etc.****I won't be putting out a poll yet because not ALL of my male characters have been introduced. ALSO, if you like Lucy X OC stories check out MilkyLuver's story (Light in the Dark). We've decided to use the same OC name (but different powers) and start at the same time. SO DON'T THINK I AM COPYING HERS! Want a small spoiler for this chapter? There is a LALU MOMENT! I will be putting sprinkles of LucyX... Moments here and there. But, for now, I will shut up so you can read. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail. Sadly.**

* * *

Recap

I could feel my body betraying my command. _No No. No. Please. No. Not yet. The forest. Right there. In front of me. Don't give up. A few more minutes. Please body. MAKE IT!_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Birthday Memories

~Lucy's P.O.V~ (1st July)

I ran straight. Straight to the deepest and darkest part of the forest. I pushed and struggled against bushes and branches in my way to get to the small clearing I knew that was going to be there. As I caught a glance of it, I tripped over a tree root. I tried getting up but pain bounced through my body and I had to half-drag and half-crawl. A thick trail of blood was following me as I pulled my way to the enchanted area. At last, I finally reached it. I smiled faintly as I collapsed. _I did it. In no doubt, less than ten minutes I will die. Heh. Seems like fate desho? Mama first. Papa second. And soon, me. The Heartfilia family will all die out. It`s like a curse. No one cares, WOULD care or WANT to care. So is it better for me to die? To die peacefully, to die happily, to die with my family- Yes, it isn`t wrong._

As I lay there, I thought of my memories I had in Fairytail. The day I joined. The new friends. The missions we took together. The happy memories. But in the end, in THE end, I was only a replacement for Lisanna. After all, no one truly likes me. I was all those things the guild and Natsu had called me. _Natsu. Natsu. I LOVED you, Natsu. Yet you threw me away and treated me like trash. What a baka I am._ I laughed dryly. _Natsu loves Lisanna, his childhood friend. _I felt a warm liquid trickle down. I closed my eyes to stop the tears and recalled the painful memories I had experienced for the past year.

* * *

FLASHBACK - EXACTLY 1 YEAR AG O – FAIRYTAIL

~ Lucy`s P.O.V~

I arrived at the guild and tried my best not to fall on my way to the table. It took great effort and by the time I reached my destination, I was already exhausted. I sat down all alone at my usual spot and sighed. Key word: alone. Of course no one remembered my birthday and I didn`t expect them too. A few months ago they would be giving me large party. But now it`s for Lisanna. Ever since we came back from Edolas with Lisanna, everyone has been ignoring me. Even my best friends, Natsu and Levy! Well I might be exaggerating a little bit, Master (of course), Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Lily and surprisingly, Gajeel still talks to me. I think it is because we all joined after Lisanna "died"but even then, they aren`t ignored like me. Gajeel and Lily have Levy. Wendy is a child so she gets along with everyone. Carla has Happy. And Juvia? Don`t get me started on her. She STALKS "Gray-Sama". Well, actually, that's not really a surprise.

Plus, they ARE actually USEFUL and STRONG. Heck, even the exceeds are more useful than me with their Aera, Transformation and Future Telling they have. Nevertheless, I`m training to become stronger. I can go solo now and still be able to handle a hard mission! Though I`d be hurt very badly... Anyways, back on track, if you need me to prove my point more, we even skipped the GMG this year because the guild was "too busy" celebrating Lisanna`s return but we are somehow still at the top of the charts. (I suspect Master. Hmm...)

Looking over to the "Natsu Table", I saw Lisanna chatting with Team Natsu. _It seems serious. Oh well, they will probably tell me. At least I hope so._ I frowned and shook my head. I decided to go on another mission to take my mind off things despite the fact I had just come back from a mission. As I stood up, I saw Team Natsu approaching me. _WAIT WHAT! _I fell back in surprise as they came closer and called my name._Why are they coming closer? For the past months they haven`t noticed me let alone speak to me. Why now? Not that I didn`t like it of course. _I blushed as they came closer. _WHAT? Did I just BLUSH? Ah~ what`s happening to me? Act normal Lucy. Act normal. Maybe they are giving me a present for my birthday today, or maybe they will ask if we can go on a mission. _I felt lightheaded as the possibilities swirled around my head.

"...so that`s what's going to happen'Kay? Huh? Yo! Lucy! Hello Lucy? LUCY! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"Where-who-when-why-what? Oh Natsu! Hi!"I stuttered, blinking back to reality.

"Tch! Another reason why she should be off the team! Such an airhead!"I heard Natsu snigger to Erza and Gray. They just smirked back.

"Uhmmm what? Can you please start all over?"I forced a confused smile. I then heard an over-exaggerated sigh coming from Natsu.

"FINE! But actually USE those ears of yours this time! I am not repeating myself! Okay? Good! So I m sure you have heard the news by now-"Natsu was cut off by Erza replying with a...

"Natsu! You know how slow she is with everything! Start from the BEGINNING!"The said man then grumbled distinctively before continuing.

"Tch! Fine! Lisanna died, transferred to Edolas, lived there for 7 years, came back and now we are dating. There! Done! Now to the important part!" My eyes widened and my mouth separated slightly._Lisanna. Natsu. Dating._

"Since Lisanna and I are dating, it`s only right to let her be on our team right? Well we`ve decided to let her on the team and – how do I say this - let you off? Besides, you can train by yourself to get stronger as we are always saving you; you use your poor spirits as guards for you and you are always complaining about rent so if you go on solo missions, you can get more jewels."

Natsu grinned is famous grin. _Gee, what a GREAT birthday gift. _To have your secret crush ignore you, kick you off the team, indirectly call you weak then smile like nothing happened was... like you being used and cheated on and thrown in the trash. Just I have to respect their decision. Their- pardon my French- damn, stupid, idiotic, crappy, moronic, fu**ing decision. I clenched my teeth, rolled my hand into fists and looked down with tears threatening to fall. I took silent, big breaths. When I was going to look back up, I say a bright, illuminating light. I quickly snapped my head up and saw Loke screaming.

"PRINCESS IS NOT WEAK! DO YOU EVEN KNO-"

"Loke, it`s okay. I am fine." I whispered softly and my eyes softened. When I saw Loke about protest I quickly mumbled out two words.

"Force Closure"I looked to back Natsu and forced a large smile. But I was sure it didn`t reach my eyes.

"Gomenasai Natsu! I was planning to leave the team anyway so it all works out!"I oh-so-happily replied.

_What a lie._ I watch them grunt at me and return to Lisanna, most likely to tells her about the news. _Is Lisanna nice? I really haven`t had a conversation with her, have I? Well, it`s not really my fault. Someone ALWAYS manages to interrupt me when I try._

Turning back to the table, I saw Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and Lily look at me with worried eyes (well Gajeel just raised an eyebrow but...) and walk over. I could tell they all have heard the whole conversation.

"Lucy-san, Daijoubu?"Wendy politely asked.

"Bunny Girl, **(A/N: and we all know now who said this)** just kindly wait a minute while I go punch Natsu`s face." Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Gajeel. Stop. We have to respect Lucy-san`s Wish- and even if she did say yes, I would punch Natsu first. Then I`d punch Gray. Then I`d mentally beat up Erza and call them all bakas." Panther Lily started scheming.

"Love Rival...**(A/N: and now we all ALSO know who said this) **Juvia, Juvia... WAHHHH!"Juvia started bawling and crying.

"Lucy-san. GOMENASAI! I, I had a prediction but ..." Carla looked down.

I smiled a real smile. Even if it was a small one. These were my true nakama. They wouldn't abandon me even if a friend came back from the dead.

"Minna, I am fine. Don`t worry. I knew it was coming- I could feel it." I reassured the group but they didn't look convinced. They understood my message though and left me alone. I stayed motionless for a couple of minutes, just staring at the bare table wood. I abruptly stood up after my trance passed over and walked over to the mission boar. I grabbed a random one and walked over to the bar where Mira was working.

"Mira? Mira Jane? MIRAJANE STRAUSS!" I shouted trying to get her attention.

" .ZEREF. STOP BOTHERING ME WITH YOUR BLABBING! NO ONE WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU! MIRA THIS! MIRA THAT! DO SOMETHING YOURSELF FOR ONCE!" Mira snapped and something stabbed my heart.

"Uhmm...don`t worry then. I `ll just ..."I turned away to stop myself from getting any more hurt and I speed walked to the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Blondie! You aren`t in S Class. You`re not supposed to be here. Go back down."

I turned my head to the firm voice and- surprise, surprise- Laxus was there. I was about to make a smart remark but decided against it as he can force me down. _Certainly possible. I mean LOOK at his muscles! Just LOOK at them! Laxus is so hot and... LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU THIKING! I AM ASHAMED! SHUT UP INNER SELF! YOU SHUT UP...*cough cough*Um back on track... My Lucy Kick won`t do a thing! Or will it? Nah can't be bothered._

"I have business with Master."I replied looking down. That`s when it clicked. I snapped my head back at Laxus and gasped. _Laxus was the first one. THE first one to talk to me after Lisanna came back. Yeah, he didn't talk to me before but he didn't ignore me. He waves to me when I come in. He watches over me from the second floor (don`t ask me how I know) .How did I not see it before? Excluding my recent encounter from Team Natsu and my true nakama, he was the first one. _I felt happy tears well in my eyes and I looked away and blushed. I, again, sped walk to Master`s Room, avoiding Laxus`s gaze.

I stopped in front of the big door and let out a big breath. I knocked three times and waited for the faint 'Come In'that arrived after a few seconds. I pushed open the doors and walked in, finding Master behind a desk filled with papers. _Probably fines for destruction on missions_. I smiled faintly. Master`s Room always have a calming effect.

"Ohayo, Master."

"Ah. Lucy-child. What brings you here?"I hesitated for a moment. Is this really what I want? _Yes._ I took another deep breath and I oh-so-softly whispered four words.

"To leave the guild."

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUMMMM! CLIFF HANGER! He he, though it was probably predicted. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it Minna! I am sorry if you didn`t understand the random inserted Japanese words. Also, I tried my best to make a Lalu moment but as you can see, I suck. Romance is just not my thing. *Glum Aura* Do you want spoiler? Yes? No? Ok for people who do not like spoilers go down to the ****"****Jia Mata Ne!****" ****part and I will see you next chapter! But for those who like spoilers, Lucy doesn`t leave yet. OK THEN!**

**JIA MATA NE MINNA!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sky's Point

** YAHOOOOOO MINNA! Now, GOMENESAI, GOMENESAI GOMENESAI! Now, prepare yourselves for a handful of excuses. **

**Friday: Realized I haven't done any H/W for the weekend ( Yes, I go to school on the weekends and dont ask how I just realized it. ) Saturday: School all day ( No,LITERALLY ALL DAY) Sunday: Went on an Anime Marathon ( I know , lame excuse, but you cant blame me. My mum thinks I watch 'too much anime ' and has forbidden me to watch on week days. And havin 2 dibber dobber siblings doesn't help at all. Honestly, " TOO MUCH ANIME!" PFTTT! You can never have too much anime!) Monday: Went to the Dentist. Tuesday: Had to go on a 2hr long drive somewhere. FINISH! Now, right now I am typing this secretly on Tuesday Night and will probably post it on Wednesday Arvo. Also , im typing on a phone so there will be mistakes. AND NEW SUBJECT! Milky and I have started a fanfic trend with our friends. One of them writes a SAO fanfic while the other, FT. These are MoeAyano and Fuzzy125. AND A NEW SUBJECT! ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU , ARIGATOU GOZIAMASU! I can't believe it. 10 reviews. I THANK YOU ALLLLL ! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME! To a new subject! This chapter will just be about the "others " opinions about what happened last chapter. And a little extra.*wink wink ***

**Disclaimer : I obviously don't own Fairy Tail. And if I did, no one would like it.**

* * *

Recap

" To leave the guild "

* * *

Chapter 3- Sky's Point

~Wendy's P.O.V~

I swung my legs and I tried my best to smile happily to Lisanna. I was sitting at the Natsu Table and I didn't like it one bit. Sure, they are nice, they are strong and they care for me, but these were the ones who hurt Lucy-san. Lucy-san, I've always admired Lucy-san. She has been through so much and she can smile carelessly as nothing has happened. As strong as the greatest enemy can be, it will never break her spirit. But that is just the thing. An enemy, she can defeat, but her family, she can not. I feel so useless. My idol is getting hurt and I can't help. I can't even make Lucy-san whinge and complain. I want her to be honest. I want her to express her feelings. I want her to know that I, no, we, will always be there for her.

I looked at the time and abrubtly stood up.

" Wendy-chan? Doushita? " Lisanna enquired.

"Gomene minna, I have to go. Jia mata ne." I waved goodbye and walked away. As I walked to the guild doors I softly gave a small nod and in my peripheral vision I saw Juvia, Gajeel , Lily and Carla nod back. They would follow me later. When I was outside the guild, I ran as fast as I could to Fairy Hills **(A/N: I don't really know where Wendy and Carla lives so let us just say Fairy Hills!) **and rushed to my room. I got the decorations for Lucy's Surprise Birthday Party and stuffed them quickly, but gently, into a large bag. At that moment Carla flew through the window.

" Gomenesai Wendy. That blue neko kept trying to give me a disgusting fish. And he tried following me too! " l sweatdropped. You can just imagine Happy saying ' I AM AN EXCEEDDD!'_  
_

"Ano ne Carla, you should give Happy a chance. He means well. Even if he is a baka."

" Exactly. He is a baka. He hurt Lucy-san. And I can't forgive anyone who hurts family. Physically , mentally or emotionally. Even if they are family themselves."

" Hai, hai. Here, the decorations. Tell Gajeel and Juvia that I will be a bit late. I still need to buy the food. " I rolled my eyes as I handed Carla the bag. I waved goodbye as she left througj the _window_ again. _Now. What now. Ah yes. The food. Geez, decoration and food. Why am I the only one who has to get two things? Well I did volunteer and it is for Lucy-san so I don't mind. So the exceeds are the express transport, Juvia is in charge of the drinks and Gajeel has the_ presents._ Who would have thought Gajeel was good at presents? AHAHAHA! Okay, enough of that. Lucy-san will be coming home soon. I got to hurry up and get the food!_

I rushed down to the markets and bought a cake. It was a strawberry and vanilla cake because those were the flavours and scents that were Lucy-san's favourite and the first thing us dragonslayers remembered when we thought of Lucy-san. I then got some extra party food that we will enjoy.

" That will be 5520 jewels." The lady smiled warmly while I handed her the jewels.

"Arigato." I bowed to the lady and quickly went outside to the meeting spot Carla and I made if I got lost. There I found Carla waiting patiently for me.

" Ah. Wendy. Gajeel asked me to tell you to bring some iron to eat. "

" Hai! Here, the food. Be careful on your way! " I called out as Carla flew away. I ran to the guild. I knew exactly who can help me find iron. _Levy._ I found her talking with Lisanna at the Natsu Table. They kept giggling and with my super-hearing, I heard they were talking about books and how Lisanna writes the best book and how no one can ever beat her and how Lisanna is her best friend. I looked down and a menacing aura surrounded me. _What about Lucy? Didn't you say that she was the best. Didn't you say she writes the best books. DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER! WERE THEY ALL JUST LIES! WELL WERE THEY? WERE THEYYY! __  
_

I tried suppressing my anger as I got closer. When I reached Levy, there was still a little bit of anger left and looking at Levy will only charge it back up, so I looked to the ground. I took big long deep breaths and when I was calm, I looked up with a sweet smile. _I suppresed it! But I'm sure it is only temporary. _

" Ohayo Lisanna-san , Levy-san. "

"Ohayo Wendy-chan. What's wrong? " Levy tilted her head as if she was confused. She probably felt my aura for a couple of seconds.

" Gajeel wants some iron."

" Again? Okay then." Levy did her magic and a big cart filled with iron appeared. " Phew! Here you go Wendy-chan. Hold this. It makes it easier to pull. "

" Arigatou Levy-san. " I bowed to Levy and walked away hurriedly. I had restricted my speaking because I kneew if I kept speaking, I would get angry sonner or later.

Once outside of the building, I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding and headed for Lucy's apartment which was where the party was being held. I felt a bit guilty breaking into Lucy's house but technically, it isn't a break-in. I mean, Lucy gave me the key. And what use is a key if you don't use it?

" I'm here!" I called out once I got to the apartment. I saw Juvia, Gajeel , Lily and Carla arguing about where to put everything.

" The drinks should be in the middle so it is easier to reach."

" No! The presents are the most important. It should be in the middle."

"Don't but your sword there! It's dangerous!"

"There's no where else to put it!"

A tick mark appeared.

" I said I'm back! And since I see you all ARGUING ,on Lucy-san's surprise birthday party, I will be the one designing. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I smiled a little-too-sweet smile and my hair was flew dangerously.

"H-Hai..." They whimpered together.

"Good. " I returned to normal. " Okay so place the drinks on that square table and move it to the corner of the room. The presents will be placed on that long table and that table will be moved next to the wall. Lily, place your sword over there in the corner so no one can see it, trip over it, or try to steal it. Move the couch over to the left a bit more onto the white rug. Place this small table in front of it. Now place more chairs near that table. Oh wait! Actually place the drinks on this end of the table and the food on the other end. Put the cups and cutlery in the move it to the corner the drink has once been. Now..."

After 20 minutes, everything was done. We was lucky we started this party 2 days ago. If not, it'd take hours! The room was quite large and with all the colourful decoration, the room loooked bigger and beautiful.

" Shall we head back to the guild now?" I asked. We all agreed and travelled back to the guild sitting on our own table. As soon as we sat down, the guild dors flew open and there, like an angel , stood Lucy.

* * *

~Laxus' s P.O.V~

[ This takes place just before Lucy arrives]

I watched Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily and Carla walk in at the same time._Hmmm strange. They left after one another and they came in at the same time. And Wendy did nod her head after looking at the time. They also nodded back. Hmmm... something's happening . They must be hiding something._

I watched the Wendy Group sit at the After Table. They kept smiling and grinning weirdly. Well, you can see Gajeel trying not to smile but it still slipped out. Only a tiny bit though. Anyway, I wathed them sit down and started discussing something very very quietly. I couldn't even hear it even with my superhearing!

Suddendly, the doors flew open and there stood Blondie like an angel._Wow. She really has gotten stronger. I can remember when she struggled to even push the doors. That was sooo funny. You can just imagine it. Her face puffed. Her hands pushing the doors. Sweat rolling down. The coarse puffing. And in the end, she only managed 10 centimetres or so. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! SO FUNNY! Ah~ good times, yep, good_ times.**( A/N : *Large sweatdrop*)**

I blinked back to reality and I raised my hand for a lazy attempt of a wave. Blondie smiled warmly to me but I could see the pain. Physically from her mission and emotionally from the guild. _It isn't fair. _I watched Blondie limp over to the Alone Table which she so 'happily' named. I watched her stand up and then fall back down staring at something. I followed her gaze and saw Team Natsu. I was as startled as she was but I managed to show no emotion.

The Alone Table was far in the corner and I couldn't hear the whole conversation they had - and it didn't help that I was on the second floor - but I managed to hear small snippets.

"...off the team... Lisanna... let you off...complain...weak..."

I saw a bright light and Loke came. But just as fast as he arrived, he left.

"Okay...planning...all works..."

At first, I was confused but as the conversation went on I made the connections. And boy was I furious. I wanted to torture every person of the guild. And do muuuuucchhhh morrrrreeeee. Much much more...

_You IDIOT Natsu. COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT THE FIRST TIME YOU SECRETLY WENT ON A MISSION WITH LISANNA THAT BLONDIE WAS AUTOMATICALLY OFF THE TEAM! AND NOWYOU ARE JUST EXAGGERATING AND RUBBING IT IN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST APPRECIATE HER ATTENTION! YOU GET HER ATTENTION FOR FREE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TRY ! BUT ME ! ME! I HAVE TO TRY MY BEST AND THAT ONLY GIVES ME A GLANCE! WHY NATSU! WHY! Why can"t you just appreciate everything you have. Some people would die for the attention you're getting . Always playing the hero. Always being the one who saves the day. Always winning. Always being the leader. Others, no matter how hard they try, will never become like you because of their sins. They keep getting reminded and there is no way to change that first impression. Like Jellal. Like Ultear. Like Meredy. Like me._

* * *

~Wendy's P.O.V~

[This takes place after Lucy comes in]

I saw Lucy-san come in and my face changed from happy to very, very happy. I couldn't stop grinning! But as soon as I saw her limp away to the 'Alone Table', my smile escaped from my grasp. I looked back to the ' After Group' ( as we have been called ) and also saw their worried, grim and serious faces. Seconds passed and after a while they also looked back.

' Should Juvia and friends bring Love Rival to the party now to cheer her up?" Juvia suggested.

" Hmm... okay, it's best for Lucy-san." I cautiously replied.

We all stood up and walked cheerfully to the 'Alone Table' . That was when I saw Team Natsu.

" Minna! Matte! Let's see what happens. Natsu-san hasn't talked to Lucy-san for ages. Act normal!" I sharply whispered.

_Act Normal. That should be easy enough for them._I quickly glanced back and sweatdropped. Gajeel was sleeping on the floor looking like he's dead and Carla and Lily werre laughing crazy in a 'AHAHA' way with weird facial expressions chasing each other in a cirle in slow motion. Juvia was the only one being normal. She was... hinding behind a pole and whispering in a stalkerish way , ' Gray-sama, gray-sama, gray-sama...". And she was doing some weird movements to the pole as well. ( **A/N: Poor , small , innocent Wendy. If only she knew what those movements meant. And what Juvia is thinking the pole is...* Big, big shudder* (( P.S: This is for humour purposes so if you do not understand, don't worry. Also, this was a dare from a friend. I am sorry if this is too inappropriate)) ) **

I shook my head in exasperation and sighed. Wrong judgement. Way wrong.

" Okay Minna! Stop! Make sure no one sees you and creep up closer to the 'Table'. " I ordered. Strangely enough, they all looked sad. Especially Juvia. I wonder why...

Suprisingly this plan worked better than the last. We all managed to get closer and we heard the whole conversation since Natsu haad to start again. After the conversation finished, we all was so shocked. Lucy-san gave in. Just like that. She gave up. My eyes welled up with tears. Lucy-san's biggest enemy really is her family. She'd do anything to make them happy- even if she hurts herself. I was saddened at the thought and so I walked up to her. It seemed Gajeel, Juvia, Carla and Lily had the same idea. We all tried to comfort her but Lucy-san just pushed us away. I, with the rest of the 'After Group', slumped back to our table. There was an awkward silence and minutes ticked by.

" We lost our chance to invite her. " Carla stated. She sounded lifeless and looked lifeless. I looked around and saw the others like that too - even Gajeel- so I assumed that's what I was like. I tried desperately to break the silence. I realised that I should lift the team's spirit.

"Come on Minna! We shouldn't be sad! We should be looking after Lucy-san. Let's bring her to her party. It can be a Birthday Party and a Cheer-Up Party!" The rest of the team looked up and my fake smile must have gotten through them as they also started to smile. After seeing that, I felt my muscles relax and the tension fly away. My smile turned real.

We saw Lucy-san walk up the stairs to the second floor. No one said anything. We were all thinking the same thing. Lucy-san wasn't meant to go up there. But why would she? I frowned. Master's Room was the only thing 'availvable ' to Lucy since the S Class missions were too hard. But why would she go there?

A horror suggestion appeared in my brain and I rushed quickly and quietly closer to Lucy. The rest of my group figured something was up and followed. I hid behind a pole/pillar and I watvhed Lucy getting stopped by Laxus. They had a small conversation before Lucy left , heading towards Master's Room. I swallowed nervously and I didn't hear the confused questions pointed at me from Gajeel, Juvia, Carla and Lily.

I rushed up the stairs. Laxus as I expected, stopped me.

" Lu-lucy-san" I puffed out, "I-I think-she-maybe - g-guild..."

I was stopped by hearing the four words I didn't want to hear.

No! No! LUCY-SAN! I looked back at Laxus and he had a frozen look on his face. I pushed past him and stumbled into Master's Room after trying very hard to open the door.

" NO! LUCY-SAN! NO! NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE! " I wailed and tears fell from my eyes helplessly. I had so much more to say but my tears got in the way. I wiped them with my hands but it was of no use. It just kept falling.

" Gomene Wendy-chan. But I just can't take it anymore. "

I fell to my knees.

" No. No. It can't be true. No. " My arms were on my legs and my hands were on my eyes.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R ~~~~! Hehe hoped you liked it. I tried making it longer but I still think it's short. Sorry if this is mainly in Wendy's P.O.V. and sorry again for a late update. I finished half yesterday and finished it tonight. I probably won't be updating until Monday too. Also, for the spoiler, it is the same as last chapter spoiler. Okay, so I rreeeaaallyy love quotes and so I have decided to put a small quote or saying on each chapter ( if I can remember, that is )excluding the first two.**

**Quote:**

**Tears are how our heart speaks when lips cannot describe how much we've been hurt.**

**CYA ALL NEXT CHAPPIE! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**JIA MATA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4- Fake Smiles

**YAHOOOOO MINNA ! Okay so I just realized that I haven't replied to aaannnnnyyy of my review so I will do it now!**

**FairyTail123: Thank you soooo much for your kind words. Did you know you were the first one to review on my story? I feel so encouraged! You are also one of the only two to review for all my chapters! CONGRATZ! *gives virtual cookie or any food you like***

**Leah: Thank you so much for liking my story. I will try updating quicker but no promises! **

**AnimeLuver778: I know. Sometimes I just wanna torture FairyTail for doing so many bad things to Lucy. Thank you for supporting me! **

**MilkyLuver: Im not gonna reply cuz I can txt uanyway**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Thank you! I really liked the quote too. l thought it fit the story but I wasn't sure because Wendy wasn' t exactly hurt. Lucy though , was in Chapter 1. **

**Shelly22112: Thank you for the review! Idon't really know how to answer this... I will try to update quicker but no promises 'kay?**

**cutehoney4: Thank you so much for giving me positive reviews! So far, you are one of the only two who's reviewed for each chapter! Hehe, thank you sooo much. :D *gives virtual cookie or any food you like***

**Ayano:Thank you for the positive review! These just give me energy to write!**

**LeahMineStar: Im not sure if you are the same leah from before but anyway, thanks so much for your support! I was smiling too as I wrote the chapter. Yes, I LUVVV cliffhangers when Im writing them. But if Im not, I absolutely thoroughly and completely hate them. LOL!**

**Natsugrayloki22: Thx 4 supporting me! I will try to update faster but who knows.**

**PLZ READ DONT SKIP PLZ READ DONT SKIP PLZ READ DONT SKIP PLZ READ DONT SKIP:**

**So thats the end of the reviews! Also, I'm typing this on the phone again 'cause the laptop takes so long to type on. This chapter is basically about the Par-Tay and some other stuff... I** _tried_** typing this chapter earlier because I don't want to leave everyone waiting but as you can see, it was useless. Still "just on time". Wahh! Why must I take so long to write! ( I am making the story up as I go along so I have to keep going back to change stuff and my phone's kinda glitchy right now. I have to keep saving or all my progress will be lost. It happened before... Anyway, thats why I take over two days to write a chapter . I finish half one day the other the next. )Also, TAH-DA! ANOTHER of my friend joined fanfic! She writes a FT fanfic and I must say, pre-ey goood! Her name's Otaku Niche. Gee! I think that's all my online friends joining fanfic now! W8! Maybe she will join. Hm... lol So without further ado, LET US START! hehe I've always wanted to say that...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairytail and if I did, no one would like it as there will most likely never be any Nalu and...**

* * *

Recap

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Chapter 4 - Fake Smiles

~Lucy's P.O.V ~

"To leave the guild" As I uttered the words, Master's eyes widened and before he could speak, there was a loud bang. I whipped my body around to the sound and there stood Wendy nearly tripping. I could see the blood on her side where she tried to push the door open. Master must have placed a "stop-destruction" spell on his door considering how our guild and doors don't mix.

I gasped.

" NO! LUCY-SAN! NO! NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE! " Wendy wailed with tears falling endlessly. I felt guilty and looked away so the shadow of my hair covered my eyes.

" Gomene Wendy-Chan. But I just can't take it anymore."

" . It can't be true. No." I glanced back at Wendy and I felt like crying. She was a complete wreck. An ear-piercing scream rang out through the guild.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I ran to hug Wendy-Chan.

"Don't cry Wendy-Chan. You are a big girl , desho? Be strong. I might not be there but remember, I'm always in your heart. Actually, depending on this conversation with Master, he might convince me to stay. So, don't worry. Eyverything will be fine. " I whispered comforting words in Wendy's ear. I had figured thaat dragonslayers are very overprotective. Wendy had lost her adopted-mother at a young age and lost her real mother at a younger-age. I'm like hermother. So it would be hard. I heard Wendy's cry soften.

" Lucy-san. May I please call you Mama? Just this once." Wendy's eyes started to drop.

"Of course." I replied.

" Mama. Mama. I've always wanted a mama. Mama..." Wendy drifted into a deep sleep cuddling next to me. I carefully picked her up and walked outsode while nodding at Master to show I'll be back. **( A/N: I just realized where I heard that before. "I'LL BE BACK" lol do you know?)**

As I walked outside, I saw Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily and Carla. I handed Wendy to them and they seemed to know what to do. It seemed they heard the whole conversation.

I walked back inside Master's Room and sweatdropped. He had a tissue and was blowing his nose like he had just watched a sad, romantic movie.

" M-master..."

Master seemed to travel back to Planet Earth from Planet Movie ans started asking- no, more like shouting the obvious question.

"WHY!?"

"Master. I'm sure you know why and you know what happened earlier. "

" B-but Lucy-Child... we love you. "

" Gomen. I think there are only a group who really does now."

" B-but. " Master searched for the words. " They are just excited . I'm sure they will calm down soon? I mean soon. Just one more year. Onegai Lucy. One more year."

I couldn't bear to refuse Master once again.

" H-hai Master. But just one year. Only one year."

" I promise."

I walked out of the Room and I decided to go home. After all, no one would notice. I walked out of the guild and headed to Fivos Street . **(AN: Have no idea how I came up with that name but it involves Fiore, Vanilla and Strawberry. *wink wink*) **I hopped onto the small side railing- well more like concrete that 'heightens' on the side- and started to balance myself as I skipped. The boat people called out to me.

" Be careful Lucy-Chan!"

" Arigatou but I'm fine!" I smiled at them as I shouted and waved. My street was full of caring people. I skipped more happily on the "platform" now and even called out Plue. My apartment was near the end of the loooonnnggg street so I could relax and enjoy the scenery. There was a nice, warm breeze and the sun was beginning to set. The sky was filled with clouds that were painted purple, pink and gold. But there was something off. My street is not so popular but it was never this quiet. Wait. I mean silent. Never this silent. I was still wondering as I approached my home.

" Plue, you may go back now. Arigatou!"

"Pun pun!" Plue waved goodbye as he was surrounded by glitter and sparkles. I smiled anf waved back too but after she/he left, my wave faultered and my smile dimmed. I shook my head and fit the key into the keyhole. I hesitated before I turned but when I did and opened the door...

"SURPRISE! " There were pretty colourful balloons and streamers hanging and the furniture was neatly positioned so it didn't be any inconvenience to anyone. The whole room was filled with people and the backyard (**A/N: I know , I know , theres no backyard but let's just pretend there is. And try thinking it was a house not an apartment.) **was like a Planned Party Room.

" Minna...ARIGATO! You remembered my birthday. Arigato."

"Ba-Ka~ . Of course we remembered your birthday. We're tomodachi desho?" An elderly lady, also known as Sakura the supermarket-shopkeeper, teased.

"AH! OH! UH! EH! Eto..." I stuttered. I was still in shock.

" You mean we' re not tomadachi! Nooooooo!" Sakura mocked hurt and I sweatdropped.

"Mou! Let's just start the party already!" I ordered, taking lead.

" OKay Lucy-sama" Sakura curtsied sarcastically and I sweatdropped again. I swear, that ederly look and the faint pink hair is just a disguise.

We all had a fun time and the party ended at 9:30pm. I wished it could have gone longer though. It felt so quick! It seemed that the 'After Team' was the one who planned the party and when Wendy fell asleep earlier, they had brought her here as she would wake up and still be able to attend the party.

As I went to bed, I rubbed the present the 'After Team' had gotten me. It was a beautiful silver necklace and in the middle was a crystal. The crystal was clear but there were flecks of gold surrounding a golden text in the middle. It read "Like Stars". The crystal was in a shape of a teardrop. On the back of the necklace though, was a flat silver 'plate ' and engraved on that was " To Our Beloved Nakama, Lucy". It was near the top of my favourite-presents list and that's really saying something because of all the things Mama...well, yeah. I fell into a deep sleep and I didn't cry myself to sleep like I thought I was going to do. And it is all thanks to my nakama.

* * *

Timeskip- Exactly 1 Year-1st July

[ Lucy is coming back from a mission and heading towards the guild. Takes place before what happened in the first chapter]

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Magnolia. This stop is Magnolia. Please leave the train on the right. Magnolia. "

I stood up and headed towards the doors. I was so excited. I had a large grin on my face and I couldn't take it away. I was grinning weirdly throughout the whole mission too! The dark guild got really creeped out when I got hurt and was still smiling like nothing. They ran away ran away screaming like girls. I had blood all over my T-Shirt and hands as well. I managed to wipe the blood of my hands but it made stains in the T-Shirt. Shame. It was one of my favs too! When I caught the dark guild though, it was early morning the next day and still dark and I was hidden behind the bush. When they were about to sleep, ( they were awake all night)and creeped closer to them and said a simple...

"Good Morning. I'm here~."

They fainted.

I giggled at the thought. I skipped along towards the guild. Today was the day I gave Master my answer and I couldn't wait! The guild WAS being kindER to me- but not KIND - for the past year. They grunted whenever I came in. They didn't ignore me completely but they didn't speak to me until I asked them a question. They never gave eye contact unless glaring at when I spoke, they would either answer with a simple 'Yes' or 'No' and go back to whatever they were doing like I wasn't even there. I expect them to get fully KIND by next year so I planned to , I was alone in missions but that made me stronger like they said. I can now manage to keep all 15 of my spirits (**A/N: Lets just pretend Aquarius never *SPOILER FOR ONLY ANIME-WATCHERS! THIS IS ONLY FOR MANGA PEOPLE WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS! PLEASE CONTINUE READING THE NORMAL TEXT! SPOILER SPOILER*dies * SPOILER HAS FINISHED*)**out for approximately 4 minutes but with one, a hour. I think I'm as strong as Natsu before we went to Tenrou Island! But compared to the guild, I guess I am still weak. Oh well.

As I approached the g

uild, my 'sixth sense' told me something veerryy bad will happen. I swallowed it away but my smile flew straight off my face. I walked in.

"Konbanwa Minna (**A/N: It's night around 10)"**

There was no reply. Everything fell silent the moment I walked in. They were all making glares at me. I felt afraid as I walked along the middle aisle. When I was near the Natsu Table, Natsu got up, with eyes glowing, and strode to me. I had stopped walking.

"N-natsu. Konbanwa."

Natsu looked angrier.

" Get out. "

My eyes widened.

"What?"

Natsu looked up, angrier than ever.

"I SAID-"

* * *

**And FINISH! Oh I forgot to say. CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR! So how do you like it? Drop a review please? Preety please? *ahem* Gomene, Its not like Im having a REVIEW COMPETITION with MILKY. TOTALLY not having one. *wink wink* *BAD ME mumbles* Any random review please. You can just say "I hate bananas" and thats it.*GOOD ME* don' t listen to BAD ME. Unlessssss...*GOOD ME TURNS BAD***

**Hehe...im crazy...conversation with myself! Really Mixme! Really!**

* * *

**So heres the SPOILER: **

**Finally, Lucy will not be in the guild in the next chapter. She will also meet her new guild.**

* * *

**What Im ASKING OF YOU:**

**SO. I might need some OCs . MIGHT IS KEY WORD. PLEASE DO NOT BE SAD IF I DON'T USE UR OC! Also, no need to PM me. Leaving a REVIEW is fine. Actually I would PREFER it if you LEFT a REVIEW for ENTIRELY NO REASON. Lol . So heres what I need. **

**Name:**

**Magic: **

**Personality:**

**Guild Mark Location/ Colour:**

**Sad Past:**

**Clothing:**

**Hair: **

**Extra Info:**

**OKIE DOKEY! SEE YALL NEXT CHAPTER! JIA NE!**

* * *

**Quote:**

**Stay strong because things will get better.**

**It might be stormy now, but it can't rain forever.**

* * *

*Whispering* Onegai...review...


	5. Chapter 5 - Asking Help

**YAHO MINNA! Oh gosh! Im so HAPPY! SO MANY OCssssssss! Well not a lot but at least I got some! YAYA! Okay, this is a warning for the story. THERE ARE SWEAR WORDS IN THIS! BE PREPARED TO HEAR A LOT! **

**Okay...I had a lot to say in this Author' s Note...but I forgot. Wow. Just. Wow. Seriously, one of the biggest lie I tell myself is that " I can remember. Don't need to write it down". Sigh. Oh well. OH YEA! Im typin' this on phone again! Yay. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own FairyTail and if I did, noone would like it because there probably wouldn't be any NaLu and the stories will be all mixed up and...**

* * *

Recap

"I SAID-"

* * *

Chapter 5 - Asking Help

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"I SAID GET OUT YOU SPOILED PRINCESS! DON'T YOU USE THOSE THINGS ON THE SIDE OF YOUR HEAD? THEY'RE CALLED EARS AND YOU LISTEN WITH THEM DUMBA**!"

I couldn't believe what was happening to me.

"H-ha-ha. C-come on N-Natsu. T-this is a p-pretty g-good j-joke. Ha-ha."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY MY NAME! YOU UGLY STUCK UP MORON"

Something snapped in me and I felt confidence build up in me.

" ME! WHOS STUCK UP AGAIN? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! I WAITED FOR SO LONG! IN FACT A LITTLE OVER A YEAR! AND ALL YOU PEOPLE DID WAS IGNORE ME! AM INNOCENT!"

Natsu walked dangerously and slowly closer.

"Heh. I knew you'd say that. All you ever wnted was to be protected and use us like slaves. We was lucky that Lisanna came and told us."

_Told us? What does he mean?_

"You dont have any proof that I did something wrong. You shouldn't go around accusing everyone. " I calmly replied.

" Dont you dare try to act all innocent with me. You know what you have done and WE DO TOO!" Natsu lit his fist on fire and lunged towards me.

"STOP! I want to see the proof. I can show you that I did nothing."

Natsu was about to protest but Erza stepped in.

"Fine. "

She _led_ me to the infirmary and there unconscious, lay the After Group. Yes, Juvia, Wendy, Carla , Lily, Gajeel and even Laxus.

" What happened!"

" Shut up! You know what happened! Or should I spell it out for you? YOU NEARLY KILLED NAKAMA IDIOT!" Natsu, who had followed us, screamed

At that moment I heard from the corner.

"kyaa! N-natsu ! H-he-help. Sh-she's th-the o-one!" Lisanna stuttered.

"See what you did to poor Lisanna! Its all your fault you stupid bit*h!"

I grinded my teeth. How could I do this? I was on a mission. Plus, I'd never hurt Nakama! Especially Wendy! I just wanted to get away. Run away. Be alone. Forever.

I bolted from the room and headed to the guild doors.

"STOP HER ! LUNITIC IS RUNNING AWAY!"

Suddendly, the whole guild jumped in front of me. They casted their magic. I was cut here and there, from head to toe. They kept on going and going. I felt a yank at my waist and I looked down to see my keys gone. _How?_I looked up and say Happy. I felt my world crash down. I don't care what happened to me but my keys! I'd give my whole life for them. But I guess I'm not worthy. I felt what Ultear must have felt at the GMG. Useless. Hopeless. Worthiless. Trash. Despite all the insults from the guild, the ones that hurt most was from myself. Suddendly there was a bright light.

" Sorry I'm late Princess. Go ! Escape! "

It was Loke. I wanted to protest. But I couldn't put his efforts in vain. Struggling, I stood up and ran to the guild doors . Once outside, I slowed down and turned around.

"Sayonara Fairytail. Forever."

FLASHBACK END- SPIRITS FOREST **(A/N: Phew! That was a long flashback! At least 2 chapters long!)**

* * *

~Lucy's P.O.V~

I heard a rustle. I tried opening my eyes but I failed badly. In the end , only one eye with a tiny slit managed to stay open. I heard footprints. Coming. Coming. Now.

" Wow. Look at that blood! That's not healthy. "

" YOU BAKA! Of course it's not healthy! Where are you going now! Can't you see she needs help!"

"WHAT! help...? Help? HELP? I AM A HERO! I WILL SAVE THIS DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I WILL ANSWER TO NEED HELP! oooo~ that sounds good~ don't cha think? "

There was a sound of 2 facepalms followed by running. They were coming closer to me. My eyes drooped even smaller. The last image I saw was a blurred picture of someone looming over me. Then it was swallowed by the dark.

_Must have been the angels to collect me. Farewell, world._

* * *

**LALALALALALALA! A-NUH-DA-CLI-FF-HANG-ER! ( Another cliffhanger) GOMENE MINNA! for takin so long to update then producing a short chapter. WAHWAH! DONT HATE ME! Okay so lets make this clear. It is VERY unlikely that I won't update on weekends so see y'll Monday. Pluss... dont forget to review...for no reason...at all... nothing involving...Milky...and competitions... Lol. **

**JIA NE! **

* * *

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!:**

**So. You've probably guessed and be right that they aren't angels. Next chappie will involve the new guild. Im still accepting OCs...and reviews... Sorry if this is not really a spoiler. **

* * *

**WHAT I AM ASKING : **

**OCs are much appreciated. I need some matches for PantherLily and Juvia. I got all the rest covered. Also, please more male OCs? Theres so many girls that I cant match them with anybody! More details are in the reviews where I reviewd on my own story. (LOL ! no reason )**

* * *

**Quote:**

**I'll try to contain my anger,**

**I'll try to get over it,**

**But I won't try to forget that person**

**And what he has done. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Her Story

**YAHO MINNA! HERE IS LE NEW CHEPTER! Ahahahaha. So . IM SO SO SO SO VERY HAPPY! MAINLLLY BECAUSE SOME OCs WERE BORN! THE OTHER REASON IS BECAUSE...WE ARE WINNING THE REVIEW COMP WITH MILKYLUVER! YAYA! ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP! YAYA! *ahem*I mean No-Review-Competition. Yup thats right. NOOO competition at ALLLL. (*whispering* I think they're falling for it) YAYA! Anyway, since I usually make 2000-word chapter and last chap was only 1000 words, I will TRY, yes, TRY to make a longer chapter this time YAYA! I'll give the word cound at the bottom. YAYA! But who knows when I'll finish this! I take 2-3 days makin just ONE chapter, we can only hope that I'll still be able to post this on Monday (AKA tomorrow) and be able to give a long chapter. No YAYA. Also, since I the spoiler in last chapter wasn't really a spoiler , I've written TWO spoilers this chapter! YAYA! Oh yea! I finally am typing. On a phone. LOL! Did I get you? *cough* so... Oh yea I 4got! ITS TIME FOR REPLYING TO REVIEWS! YAYA! ( BTW, I've caught the YAYA-disease so I'll be saying YAYA! A lot...if you haven't already noticed...YAYA!)**

**Replying To Reviews - or as I like to say, Reviewing Reviews. Or a shorter version, Review Review, or a shorter version RR or a shorter version R or a shorter version - Ah! Gomene! Time forrrrr * drumroll* Reviewing Reviews! : (P.S: I won't be replying to OCs)**

**Fairytail123: You are STILL one of the only two who has reviewed for EVERY chapter! Others come close but they at least 4get about one! Heres Chapter 6 and another *gives virtual cookie* VIRTUAL COOKIE! Yaya! Congratz!**

**MoeAyano: ARIGATO Ayano! Do you want me to make Yurippe match or are you makin it...?**

**Cutehoney4: Guess what? You are STILL one of the only two who has reviewed for EVERY chapter! Another virtual cookie for you! YAYA! *gives virtual cookie***

**Ringo. and. Ichigo: . Here is the NEXT CHAPTER! YAYA! THX 4 SUPPORTIN ME!**

**xxXJayfeatherRocksXx: Thanks! I seriously believe that quotes can change your way of thinking. TBH one of my OC uses a lot of quotes becauseI want to tell everyone about them but I have too many... but that's a bit of a spoiler...just for you too! YAYA!**

**Scarlet582: Hehe let see how many LaLu fans there are! I've actually planned something for a Laxus and Lucy moment in a few chapters...Teehee you just have to wait and see! YAYA!**

**SakuraHearftfilia: Ooooo~ I wonder how many NaLu shipper is in here as well! The RR on top of yours is actually a LaLu shipper. If more pairs come in , it'd be World War III lol. Let's see which ship gets sunk first. Lol YAYA!**

**natsugrayloki22 : Hehe I wanted to make that last line more funnier but I guess I failed. Oh well. Lol. YAYA!**

**Silveramanda282: Currently? No. BUT if you want a spoiler ...then yes.**

**AriquRmegustaleer: um...not exactly sure how to reply to this ...so...YAYA!**

**AngieSwan: IKR! Why Mashima! Why! I ddon't read the manga but my cousin does and she gives the biggest spoilers out without warning. Sigh. Oh well. I like spoilers anyway.**

**AND SO! THAT IS THE END OF RR! YAYA!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairytail and if I did, noone would like it since there probably wouldn't be any NaLu and the plots would be mixed up and rhe craziest magic would be invented and...**

* * *

Recap

Must have been the angels to collect , World.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Her Story

~Natsu P.O.V~

[While Lucy was being collected by the 'angels']

I can't believe . She doesn't deserve to be called that. Lunatic will do fine. She - wait, Lunatic doesn't deserve to be she as well! It. Yes. It has no feelings. It is a robot. A ugly spoilt robot.

"OI LOKE! YOU CAN STOP PRETENDING TO FIGHT US! HELP ME FIND AND KILL LUNATIC! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW MUCH IT USES YOU AS WELL ! SHIELDS. TOOLS. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU STAND UP TO IT. IT'S LIKE TORTURE!" I shouted to Loke, trying to dodge his many shots. Everyone else was sprawled on the floor from using too much magic on Lunatic. Even I was tired!

" NO! IT IS LUCY! LUCY! I AM NOT PRETENDING! LUCY IS A WONDERFUL FRIEND THAT FIGHTS ALONGSIDE ME! I WILL PROTECT HER UNTIL I DIE! I OWE HER MY LIFE! SHE SAVED ME ONCE BEFORE AND I WILL SAVE HER NOW!" Loke snarled back.

" IT ONLY DID THAT SO YOU CAN PROTECT IT! I SEE YOU ARE ALREADY TRICKED BY HER FALSE STORY! I'LL TEL YOU THE TRUE STORY! Then you'll see how she lied."

Loke stopped.

"Fine. But this still doesn't mean we're friends again. I'm still your enemy as much as I'm concerened."

" Ya. It goes like this...

* * *

FLASHBACK- FAIRYTAIL

[A hour before Lucy came in. Still dark outside.]

~Natsu's P.O.V~

I heard harsh breathing and the thumping of someone running outside. I stopped my fight with Gray and sniffed the air. I smelt blood and panic from someone who smelt like early mornings. My eyes widened as I remembered who it was that had that smell. _Lisanna._

"Oi! Flamebrain! You there! Oh wait. I forgot. You don't have a brain! OHHHH! BURN!"

" What do you mean. I know I can burn stuff. What about it?"

For some reason, everyone in the guild facepalmed. All of a sudden the guild doors burst open.

"Minna...tasukete..." Lisanna started falling and me being closest to the door, ran up to catch her.

"A-arigatou Natsu." Lisanna fell asleep in my arms and now that I could see her better, she had blood and cuts all over. I gently swiped her hair to the side so it didn't cover her face and be an inconvenience to her.

"Kyaa!"

I whipped my head around to the scream as everyone else did. It seemed it was Mira with a small nosebleed. She was whispering something so softly that even I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"NaLi...Na...Li...Na...Li..." I cocked my head to one side.

" Ano...ya kay Mira? " I asked.

"HAI! Oh Natsu! Ah-Um oh! Onegai! Bring Lisanna to the infirmary-Hayaku!"

I looked back to Lisanna and saw that she was breathing heavily. I quickly stood up and ran carefully as I could to the infirmary. I placed her gently on one of the five beds. As I did, she stirred and groaned. Getting up , she cautiously opened her eyes, as if she was afraid. When Lisanna's eyes saw that it was me, she leaped up and hugged me.

" Natsu! Natsu! " I could feel her fear as she shivered and cried._What could scare poor Lisannal like this? She was always strong. Maybe if I could just calm her down so she can tell me._

I gently pushed Lisanna back, held her by the sholders and lifted her face a bit so we were face to face.

"Lisanna. Onegai. Tell me what happened. Then I'll be able to help you. Onegai. I don't want to see you like this."

Lisanna sniffed and wiped her eyes before speaking.

"R-rememeber how I-I asked Lu-lucy-s-san on a m-mission? W-well she a-asked if W-wendy-san , J-juvia-s-san , G-Gajeel-san , C-carla-san , La-laxus -san and L-lily-s-san could c-come too. I s-said y-yes of c-course a-and w-when w-we w-went t-to the t-train, L-lucy-s-san a-asked t-to go t-to the f-forest ne-ar the tr-train. Re-remember th-that sm-small o-one? W-when w-we w-went i-in, L-lucy-s-san h-had a s-small sl-slereping p-potion a-and tried to m-make us sl-sleep. A-after th-that sh-she t-tor-tured u-us. I o-only ma-managed to e-escape b-but I s-still slept. H-here. "

As I heard Lisanna stutter as she spoke, I felt anger boil inside me. How could Lucy do that! I trusted her! I can't believe that I brought a brat like her inside this guild.

I heard a snuffle outside and sighed. I walked over to the door and opened it. The whole guild fell in.

" I knew you guys were here. "

"Ahahahaha. Um...hi?"

Lisanna walked up to me and I remembered what she just said.

" Minna! I'm sure you heard the whole story! Go find them!"

The guild nodded and ran outside. I stayed back with Lisanna.

"Don't worry Lisanna. Everything will turn out fine."

Lisanna started crying again and leaped forward for a hug.

I gladly accepted. After all, I was the one who brought in that jerk.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Loke staggered back.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACCUSED HER!"

It was my turn to stagger back.

"What."

" You heard me. Impossible."

"How?"

" BECAUSE SHE WAS -"

There were sparkles around Loke and even though I could see his lips moving, I couldn't hear him. All of a sudden, Loke disappeared.

* * *

[ During Natsu's Storytime]

~Lucy's P.O.V~

A bright light flashed on my face and I strained to open my eyes. When I did, I saw a white ceiling. _Huh. It seems like heaven smells like herbs. I guess everything is white too. _

"OH MY MAVIS! FINALLY SHE'S AWAKE!" A face popped in my view.

"Yo! Name's Ryu! How ya doin!"

I heard many facepalms.

"BAKA! YOU DON'T JUST SAY YOUR NAME TO EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING! " and the face was yanked out of my view again. I realised this was a good rime to get up. Struggling, I sat awkwardly on the what-I-just-noticed-as-a-bed. I saw about 10 to 20 people watching my every move.

"KYAA!" I screamed. Well tried to scream. It came out more like a "kyuehhhhahhhhohhh".

All of a sudden, the group started panicking.

"WHATS WRONG!"

"ARE YOU OKAY"

"SHES DYING!"

" SHES DOING ANIMAL NOISES! GUESS"

" I KNOW !I KNOW! SHES A SEAL! A SEAL THATS GIVING BIRTH TO A CHILLD!"

and then there was silence. With the last comment hanging out in the air. Then there was a large thonk. I looked over to see what I assumed was named Ryu and some other people. Ryuhad a large pink bump on his head and guessing, he made that last comment. I stiffled a laugh but a giggle still came out. And once I start, I can't stop. Giggle after giggle after giggle. My stomach groaned in pain and I took deep breaths. Suddendly I felt a wave of nausea hit me and I felt my eyelids fall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAICHI! YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

* * *

**And I'm sure you all hate it when you se this black, bold text lol. Anyway, CLIFFHANGER! I just LUV these lol. Oh my gosh I just looked at the time! I can't believe it. I managed to post this chapter on MONDAY! (Even if it is kinda 10PM here!) I feel so sad though. This chapter is still only approximately 2000 words. *glum* Sigh. Oh yea! I'm typin this on phone and I'll probably update on Thursday or Friday. **

**JIA-NE MINNA! (Onegai. Review)**

* * *

**Spoiler:**

**1\. Lucy's not dying and next chapter will be all about the new guild.**

**2\. The quote below is basically what Lucy is going to find out ...**

**Ahahah. I know. I suck. I just don't know how to do spoilers! Wah! *wail***

* * *

**The beloved Quote:**

**The only people worthy to be in your life**

**Are the one's that help you through the hard times**

**And laugh with you**

**After the hard times pass.**


	7. Rewrite Announcement

**Hey guys! If you didn't get my private message, I am rewriting this story under Just Three Words. The rewrite is up now as well. Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
